A King of Darkness is Born
by The Hylian Rider and The Prince of Hyrule
Summary: This is one of the Sequels to The Battle for Hyrule, Link becomes fond of power and takes the throne of power. Read if you like the idea. If you do read, review. Yes it is a tragady.
1. The true King of Power

Chapter 1

"I have discovered power. Do you think you can stand in my way?" Link asked. The man sent a stream of spells at Link but all were dodged or deflected with the upmost ease. Link had become the most powerful man in the universe. He ran back to the Master Sword and grasped the handle. An electric shock surged through the blade and burned his hand and he pulled back in shock. Oh well who needed the damn sword anyway, if it didn't like men with power that was it's issue.

"Now die." He sent three dark energy blasts at the man and called lightning from the heavens. All attacks hit the target. He lay wheezing on the ground. Link used magic to call an abandoned sword to his grip and stabbed the man in the neck. Zetherity now lay dead with his life's supply of magic up for grabs.

"LINK." The cry was from Zelda's lips. She had chased him down after Xilic told her what happened.

"Leave, I am power, I need nobody."

"Do you really believe that?" She asked.

"Of course, is there anything else?"

"What have you endured in here? You are a demon." She dare challenge him, she was one of them one of the ones who wanted to take power from him one of the liars.

"I am the King of Hyrule! All shall praise me under my rule. I shall rebuild our land I will make Hyrule an Empire. I will make the land so perfect. No, dear princess Hyrule shall not be an empire but a planet, Hyrule shall rule this world, and I shall rule Hyrule, I shall rule this world. Hyrule will maintain order. People like you threaten that. For that, you must die." He yanked the sword out of the man's neck and pointed it at her. She started crying, tears ran down her face.

"Link, don't do this. I love you."

"I hate you. You are too blind to see the wonder of power, too stupid to realize that you could've had anything you wanted. You are stupid. Stupid people don't stay in my empire." He ran at her and put his hand round her neck sending shocks into her body. She started to black out, Link decapitated her. Her head rolled on the ground for a while and as it stopped bleeding he picked it up and tucked it under his left arm. He then went back to the portal. It was time to find Xilic. He was also a traitor.

Xilic was waiting outside the portal for Link or Zelda to come back. He looked at Link and jumped up.

"Brother, I have found power. Hyrule is to be an Empire to take this world. If you don't join me I shall kill you." Link yelled.

"Is this some sort of a cruel joke?" Asked Xilic.

"Ask her." Link said and tossed Zelda's head at him.

"I don't believe it, you've turned on us."

"It seems to me that you are all in it together to ignore power." Said Link. If this was their choice so be it. They'd chosen death. He swung at Xilic's head swiftly. Xilic managed to duck and avoid the blow.

"What are you doing?"

"Ending the life of a fool who threatens my empire." Link responded.

"Don't make me do this."

"You have two choices, lay down and die or fight to the death because I am not sparing you." Link hissed to him. He gave three quick blows from over his head. Xiiic blocked every one. He moved backwards and gave ground, it was Xilic's way of fighting. Link kept pushing him back. Increasing his power Link used magic to send Xilic flying through the doors of the castle and across the grounds outside. He had a bloody spot on his back from the force of which he'd hit the doors. Xilic stood wavering from the pain. He looked for his new foe but saw only the dust and dirt spilling from the castle doors. He felt an odd chill rise up his spine an turned to find Link's blade pointed at him.

"It's time for you to die traitor." Link used magic to set Xilic on fire. Xilic used his own brand of magic to quench the flames. Link lunged at Xilic and started slashing at him from all angles. But Xilic parried and dodged every blow but he was waring down. Link had felt that his foe's arm was growing weary, and Xilic's was getting slower defensively. Link started increasing his attacking power backing Xilic up to a wall. Xilic pushed off using the wall for leverage and got past Link's swing blade. Xilic took off running towards town. Link had stabbed at xilic so hard that Link's blade had become stuck in the wall, thus, giving Xilic the perfect opportunity to run.

Link turned trying to grasp at Xilic's life source but it was too well mixed in with the large mass of people. Link ran back into the castle, his castle, from here he'd rule his kingdom. His world. He walked with great patience and great modesty to the chair when the weakling had once sat. Link knew every king needed a thrown. He had also known that every king needs loyal servants to carry out his wishes. Link had already found the answer to this problem, his old army had not defeated all of the dark servants of the old king, and the monsters were summoned to serve their new king. Link used his magic to mind control the beasts so that no person could possibly show him and threat.

"FIND THE TRAITORS SHOW THEM NO MERCY! SKIN THEM,STICK THEM, STAB THEM, BEHEAD THEM. DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO THEM, BURN THEM AND COVER THEIR ASHES IN DUNG." Link shouted to inspire his men. Not that they showed any care or that any were men. Nevertheless the went into the world to obey him.

The large oak doors to Link's Royal Hall opened and a large stone figure rolled in.

"Well, Well, you are definitely the last person I expected to see Darunia, as you can see I have named myself King of Hyrule. Your kind can either join me or be destroyed, the choice is yours but do not underestimate my power."

"Link, we are sworn brothers, i would never plot against you!"

"I see, i plan to pay a visit to King Zora tomorrow. He will either join my legion or I shall eliminate him." Link smiled with the mere thought.

"Now my new General go find the traitor Xilic, kill him on sight." The goron bowed his head and headed out the doors. Link headed into his new quarters and frowned. He would need to have the place fixed, it was utterly revolting. Laying down on the bed of the man who had somehow been impossible to destroy mere hours ago, he fell into a sleep such as had not gripped him for many years.


	2. Xilic's task

Chapter 2

Xilic sat in the corner of the house he'd snuck into. Luckily the owner wasn't there or had been killed. Judging from the fact there'd been a death sentence on the door it was the latter. Xilic heard a large amount of noise outside and peered out the window to see his brother walking out onto Hyrule field following the river. Xilic guessed at once and headed off to a shortcut that he knew lead to Zora's domain. Xilic ran as fast as he could towards the river and jumped in the chilling water. The current of the river was quite strong and it carried him down the stream. A ways down the stream he hoisted himself onto the sandbar. Xilic looked towards the huge waterfall, but the sun was high in the sky and the sun glared in Xilic's eyes. He could however, make out was two figures entering the parted waterfall. They were Zoras of course. They brought Xilic in and started bandaging his wounds for the battle with his new "king".

"You have to listen to me, Link has gone wrong. Everything is wrong, he will kill you unless you come with me." The Zoras stared at him.

"How can we believe that?" Xilic had expected that. He held up Zelda's head.

"It was Link's doing." Ruto really seemed upset. She had tears in her eyes. Xilic signaled for everyone to follow him and head to the old cave of the Hylian riders the last place Link would expect to find them. Xilic gave quick orders for resting areas then passed out spears and swords. He sent scouts to find the remainder of the riders. When the scouts came back they'd brought back five men.

"Where are the others?" Asked Xilic.

"We are all that survived. The gorons turned on us, nobody understands why." Said the lead man.

"It will be Link's fault." Xilic whispered.

At dawn Xilic set out to see what had happened at Zora's domain. It wasn't a pretty sight. The entrance had been blasted so Xilic had to use the shortcut between the main lake and the domain to get in. and when he did he nearly vomited. All the Zoras who had stayed behind were all dead. King Zora himself had been unable to leave and had a large blade hole in the middle of his chest. Xilic walked around to check on several of the Zoras. The two of the Zoras that weren't dead were bleeding all over and dying and screaming things insane. They didn't answer anything he asked. He ran out of the passage past the King's body and saw the great fish who'd been Jabu-jabu. He lay on the ground in front of him and was bleeding from the forehead.

"Link has given himself to power, he must be stopped at all costs." Xilic said trying to convince himself.

Xilic turned around to find Link standing 15 feet behind him.

"Why hello Xilic. I see you've stumbled upon my purification of the Zora race." Said Link calmly.

"Purification, or elimination?" Asked Xilic frightened.

"A little of both." Said Link with a smirk.

Then Xilic had noticed that Link had on a different tunic, black with golden trimming, and a blood red cape. Then before Xilic could blink his eyes Link had unsheathed his sword. Links sword was pure black with a golden hilt and a ruby in the middle symbolizing power. Xilic's sword was just an ordinary blade. Link cast dark energy blast from his palm. Xilic threw up his hands and deflected the blast. Link swung at Xilic with a blinding speed Xilic backed off avoiding the deadly strike. Link swung at Xilic hard, and Xilic parried the blow and slashed desperately making a small rip in Link's tunic.

"You pathetic little fool! You actually think you can beat me, well i don't think so!" Called out Link in anger.

"The flaw of power is arrogance!" Shouted Xilic.

"Power has no flaw." Said Link and swung at Xilic to hit his left hip. Xilic released a small blast of magic stopping the swing and giving him enough time to try and stab Link. Link merely dodged and grabbed Xilic's wrist a hit him in the head with the hilt. Xilic fell to the ground in pain.

"See what power can do for you!" Said Link as he flung Xilic against the side rock with magic. Xilic groaned in pain.

"Link what are you doing? Why are we fighting when we could be joining forces?" Said Xilic

"I thought you would see it my way!" Said Link exhilarated. Xilic pointed his blade at Link's back and ran to stab him. Link turned and stopped Xilic in mid-air.

"Wow, a lying sneak attack. Something I didn't expect from you Xilic, isn't that dishonest?" Asked Link.

"When would you have cared?" Asked Xilic.

"Try about a year and a half ago." Link kicked him square in the face. Xilic did a backflip and landed on his feet. Link grasped Xilic's life source, and started slowly crushing.

"So easy to defeat." Link muttered.

Xilic kicked water in Link's face causing Link to lose his hold on Xilic for only a few seconds, enough time for him to use Farore's wind and escape. As soon as his vision came back Xilic found that he had managed to get all the way to the Hylian Cave. Xilic looked around in dismay for the first time their own weakness fully hit him. None of these people had any real idea of how to fight. None of which had been a solider. How on earth would they be able to win? With a sneak attack they could at best destroy half the army before being destroyed.

What way was there to attack and win? There were no more to help them. The Gerudos wouldn't help them, the gorons turned on them, the five men who were alive were the only ones who weren't determined to hide in their homes or holes or whatever. What was Xilic going to do? There was basically nobody to fight!

Xilic looked to the west and saw someone riding towards him. Xilic panicked and hid behind a boulder. The rider rode up to Xilic.

"Hello Xilic, my sister has sent me a message that a battle has been waging in this land." Said the foreign rider.

"What do you mean? Who's your sister and what do you mean 'this land'?" Asked Xilic.

"I come from a distant land, I came to grant you the only way to win this war. I am going to make you a the new Hero of Time."

"A new Hero of Time? Next to Link?" Asked Xilic.

"Not _A _Hero of Time, _The _Hero of Time. Next my sister, is Zelda, Princess of this land." He said.

"I regret telling you, that she is dead." The man's face went grave.

"This news does sadden me, but I know my duty I must keep doing my duty, lay down." Xilic did as he was told and lay on the ground face-up. He saw the glow around the man's hands.

"It doesn't really matter, but what's your name?" Xilic asked then.

"My name's Zeek. Now shut up and close your eyes." Xilic closed his eyes and couldn't remember anymore.


	3. The end of all things

Chapter 3:

Link sat upon his throne in deep thought. He didn't know what to do, for once he was confused. Where had Xilic gone? What was he doing? Why couldn't Link simply sense him and kill him?

"Attachment is just a restraining bond." He said aloud. Link leapt up and started pacing the floor. Link got up and dressed into a white undershirt and put a black tonic over it. Then he put on his white pants, and put on black leather boots. He clipped on a white belt, with a sliver blade with a black hilt clipped to it. Then he put on a long black cloak with sliver fastenings and a Triforce on the back. Then Link put a black hat much like his old one, on top of his head.

"Now to send him into hiding." Link called in his generals, a mix of Gorons and soldiers, and told them about the needed people.

"Kill the Zoras if you want but bring Xilic to me alive." The men nodded. With in an hour merely an hour Xilic was kneeling in chains in front of Link.

"So the rebel has been caught."

"I'd of come here anyway remember this?" And Xilic pulled out of his sheath a beautiful silver blade. Though it took him a little while to do it the sword was unmistakable. The Master Sword.

"So my old role has been past unto you, has it?" Asked Link.

"I am the Hero of Time."

"You bare that as though it is a title worthy of a god." Link mocked. Xilic's bonds broke seemingly of their own accord, and he suddenly charged at Link with a speed and power the like of which Link had never faced. He drew his blade and blocked Xilic's first strike, surprised that he'd almost been hit. Xilic was pushing his attack, Link gave ground willingly he'd let Xilic wear himself out. Xilic's blows started to become faster and more accurate, more deadly. However Link had the powers of the two ex-most powerful men in the universe in his favor and blocked every blow, starting to move his blade in a classic dance. Their blades became blurs and nobody watching could possibly help for fear of falling to either blade. Link got lucky and managed a kick on Xilic's chest.

"You need to feel what power really is." Link flung himself into Xilic's life source, Xilic caught unaware took the move in full. He let Xilic feel everything that was within his power. Xilic suddenly flung Link out.

"I have no desire to feel your damn corruption." Xilic then started to attack so fast and hard that many beads of sweat were appearing on his forehead. Xilic's was wearing a green tonic, one that looked like Link's. The only difference in their old cloths was that Xilic had no hat and wore a cloak around his shoulders, blue with two crossed blades for a coat of arms on the back. Link moved his skills up to his near full potential to keep the Master Sword at bay. Xilic was using all the skills of the Hero of Time and was at his full power now. Link was now using all of his considerable abilities. Their blades were wiping so fast that both felt the wind from the other's blade. Link's calm smile wasn't any longer on his face, it had been replaced by a grim snarl. Xilic had a look in his eyes that was of fire, one that any man but Link wouldn't have had the nerve to look at. Link ice blue eyes looked as though his mere glance would kill. Link shifted his style to an older one that was particularly useful against a single foe, it was abandoned by most in favor of another one that stood up to many in the war. However Xilic had foreseen just such a possibility, and called in his Zoras to attack Link, almost all were killed upon entering, but about ten made it through and started attacking Link. Link shifted back to his old style and killed the Zoras, then Xilic didn't give him a chance to change his stance.

The pair were starting to release impossible amounts of magic expected of anyone else. The large pillars cracked from the shear power of the magic. Xilic didn't know what to do other than continue this pointless duel, and hope that Link lost first, for there was almost no way to get out of it save death. Link was still in shock, nobody, nobody had ever really come close to matching his power. Now Xilic, bearing a title of the weak, had matched him in power speed and skill overall. Link stopped giving ground and held his stance. Xilic did likewise and both felt their arms stinging. One of Link's guards decided to try and help his master. He was killed in about two seconds, with twelve slashes across his face and nine more along his back and one through his face. The rest actually sat to watch, though some couldn't take it and lost all order running out of the castle dropped all their gear. Link tried to kick Xilic but Xilic's fist came to block the move, Xilic tried to punch Link in the chest but Link used a swipe leg cut to make Xilic release him. Suddenly half the men who feared for the castle ran forward, though the men messed up when the men moved to fast to see and accidently took both Xilic's and Link's blade from each owners hand, though half of the men were killed in the attempt.

Link tried reaching back for his blade, but Xilic struck out at Link with fire magic. Link quickly extinguished the flames with his own magic. The smoke was gathering around Link's face but he cleared it away, just in time to see the bottom of Xilic's boot. The impact of the kick sent him skidding along the floor. Link flipped backwards in the same direction he'd been moving, landing square on his feet. Xilic came running at him again but Link grabbed Xilic's wrists and flung this foe over his head. Xilic used the move and started flipping over and over landing near Link's throne. Link didn't let him rest and ran onward using his speed he jumped up to come down to smash Xilic's head in, but Xilic rolled to his right dodging the blow. Link made a careful landing and Xilic jumped at him to hit him with a flying kick. Link preform a high backflip without moving backwards and landed on Xilic's head, as Xilic landed Link backflipped to land on him again, but Xilic did a backwards roll to avoid the second attack.

Link turned and sent a flying fireball at Xilic, whom deflected it into the ceiling. Xilic spun around and forced rocks to fly at Link. Link grabbed a section of wall and put it in front of the attacking stones, once they were all stuck in the wall Link sent the wall toppling down towards Xilic. Xilic jumped high landing behind the wall and before the bricks even landed he was attacking Link with punches and kicks again. Link blocked and attacked as though in a pattern. Xilic responded likewise. The fight became more deadly than with swords. Somehow, both were growing more powerful as they fought. It was something completely new, unusual. Link flipped high in the air landing far behind Xilic. Then he yelled aloud one of the three death words, as the power started to come towards Xilic he jumped over the spell and kicked Link hard in the gut. Link kneeled over and bashed his head into Xilic's knee bending it backwards. Xilic yelled and sank to the floor. Link was the first to regain his footing, but not more than a split second before Xilic. Xilic moved to punch Link and Link grabbed his wrist, then Link tried to hit Xilic but Xilic grabbed his wrist. Both tried to free themselves, but neither was successful. Then Link swung his forehead forward to hit Xilic's head, but Xilic stopped him. Then Link started using his knees to attack, Where Xilic kept matching him.

"You betrayed us all _brother._ It was all your fault! You betrayed us! Betrayed the Goddesses. Betrayed Zelda, betrayed the Hylian Riders." he added so quietly that Link almost didn't hear him. "And me."

"HA!" Link laughed fully and with real mirth. "So you are unhappy because you lost someone who was your... what? Friend? Fool. Power took me made me stronger." said he getting up with his foot on Xilic's chest.

"So much good it did you for now the true strength of the Hero of Time has left you."

"What power was there is that?"

"The power to always be strong enough to beat who needs to be beat, there was a reason you never used to lose, evil has a limit to power. This form lets you be as strong as you need to for as long as you need to."

"Really? Even if that was true, what about afterward? What then? You become weak and worthless." the king of darkness said. Xilic didn't answer but punched Link in the knee before jumping up and running for his sword. Link managed to get his first, he then moved and held his blade against Xilic's neck, just as Xilic's hand closed around the Master Sword.

"Dead brother."

"Please, please, don't kill me, you won't please. I was your brother."

"You are right. You _were _my brother. Now you are my foe and dead." With that Link's dark blade stabbed into the heart of the man who'd served him. Link then walked to his throne, Now none could challenge him. He sat on his dark throne within this dark castle, there he ruled to the end of his days. The Master Sword couldn't stay in a place surrounded by such evil. It didn't last one hour after it's master's death. It shattered into a million pieces. Hyrule fell into the dark ages. Link ruled his empire.

End

Yeah boo hoo, Good guys dead, bad guy lives and wins, Live with it. Sorry I can't be more sympathetic to this but it's a story I bent the rules and I wrote a story you don't like well forget you then.


End file.
